Girl Talk
by mochocolate
Summary: Cece and Jess get silly talking about Nick.
1. Chapter 1

Nick's eyes flew open at the sound of muffled laughter.

"... sex face?" "Ha ha... bwahaha!"

"Yeah but... psst psst... NOISES?" More uproarious laughter followed.

Ugh, he thought to himself. How can they be so loud, so EARLY?

It was a Sunday morning, a time he didn't think should exist except for sleep. But on this particular morning, he'd woken up, early. And not just because of Jess and Cece's gossip session right outside the door. He was in Schmidt's room, which he was realizing more and more was a really crappy room, being so close to the kitchen where early morning talking and noises would happen. He leaned back on the unfamiliar bed and tried to get back to sleep. But something kept him from getting up and telling them to shut up, to take it back to Jess's room or to some coffee shop outside.

###

Jess and Cece were sitting at the counter, feeling on top of the world. Cece had just gotten engaged, but for some reason, she didn't really want to talk about it. Her and Jess found themselves talking about everything else, but they were both feeling good, loose, happy despite the early hour. And Jess finally seemed willing and able to talk about Nick. They had the place to themselves. Cece knew Schmidt was out at a long office brunch, and Nick and Winston's doors were open with no sleeping grumpy boys inside.

After a few moments of contemplative silence, Cece crinkled her nose and asked mischievously. "Do you think he'd actually be good in bed?"

Jess nodded enthusiastically. "Well, Schmidt accused him of being a meat and potatoes kind of guy. I bet he's really good at the actual fucking part. I wonder what he's best at..." She said dreamily, imaging the possibilities.

"What do you think his favourite position is?"

"He's so lazy, it has to be woman on top!" She giggled.

"He did make that comment about 20 minutes of foreplay that time..."

"Oh yeah our dinner with Sadie. Hmm. I bet if he was really into it he wouldn't notice the time though."

Cece felt bold. "Do you think he goes down? I mean, I know Spencer didn't." Cece didn't often think about this stuff, but she did feel that poor Jess had been missing out for so long on this essential area of sexuality. And after her time with Schmidt, having her clit and pussy licked had risen drastically in importance now that she knew what some men could really do with their tongues.

Jess was momentarily silent once again. "I guess I'd like to think that he does. He's a pretty giving guy. I hope he does."

###

Nick was absolutely fucking floored. He had slowly, quietly gotten out of bed and sank down as close to the door as he could manage. He was trapped in Schmidt's room. He'd had to sleep there because of a stupid leak in his room, right over his bed. They didn't think he was there, and they were out there just speculating out loud about what he was like in bed. About what he did, or didn't do, or liked, or didn't like. He was embarrassed but also invigorated. They're so raunchy! He thought. While guys might sit around and share a few facts, he'd never acted like this with the guys. He would have never wondered out loud about the size of Jess's tits or whether she spit or swallowed. These supposedly private moments between her and Cece emboldened him. She thought about him, a lot, explicitly. She also seemed to assume that they were going to hook up eventually. No wonder she never really made a move. He ran a hand through his bed head and grinned. He could do so much with this. But for now, he just really hoped they didn't change the subject. Or that he would hear something he didn't want to hear.

###

"So you've already seen his dick, right?"

Jess looked down shyly into her tea. Cece let her be silent, knowing she would crack soon without having to be asked.

"It was definitely the biggest." She whispered.

"Is that why you like Nick?" Cece teased.

"No!" Jess shouted. "No. I like him because he's an incredible kisser. I want him to kiss me for the rest of my life. He's so strong, and kind, and funny. I just...can't imagine being with anyone else, now or ever. I think about him all the time now, but it's almost like I'm scared to think about anything more than what's already happened. God, I wish he was here right now, I just want to look at his face."

"Yeah right." Cece replied. "I think you want to do more than just look at his face. PS, I'm so glad we're talking about this now BEFORE you guys hook up, because it seems so much more creepy to talk about afterwards."

Jess smiled at her friend. "You're right, it's way less creepy now. Ohhh, what I would do to him! I'd rattle his beehive!"

"One of my new old favourites is the strip tease. I think some of that high school stuff is becoming more appealing now."

"Yeah, but you actually have rhythm, Cece. I think I would just wait for him naked under his covers."

"Well don't start now, you might be waiting a long time!"

They collapsed into a fit of giggles.

Jess let out an exasperated grunt. "I just can't stop thinking about his hands, I want them everywhere. And he's so good at kissing...imaging how good he is with boobs!"

"He probably has quite the treasure trail...then again, you would know that too."

"I wonder what his weakness is. I wonder what drives him like totally crazy. He definitely seems like a regular dude who loves regular sex but they all have something they can't resist, something that makes them yours for life if you find it!"

"I'm so excited for you, Jess. You want to be that girl. You want him so bad! You're going to figure it out."

At that, Jess seemed discouraged. "I don't know...I mean he might not even want me. What if we're just talking about all this stuff but I never get to find out." She sounded crushed. "I can finally talk about it all.. penis... sex.. blow jobs.. listen to me! I am finally there, comfortable with my body, I have a new tricks in the bag, and I just want to unleash it all on him, cause I already love him. But this stuff never works out..."

Cece reached a hand across the counter. "Sometimes it just takes a while. Besides, you guys have got time, right? No one's moving out, and you're both single now..." That seemed to perk Jess up.

"Yeah." She smiled, and tried to talk some confidence back to herself. "Plus we are definitely going to hook up, I mean look at what's happened already, I bet he's just waiting for me to make a move. All I have to do is march my butt over there in the middle of the night and start taking his boxers off with my teeth!"

Cece was glad they had resumed the lighthearted nature of their talk. She couldn't really think about emotions right now. Getting some deviousness back into her she met Jess's eyes and asked "If you snuck into his room at night and randomly started blowing him, how long do you think he'd last?"

"Oh like 20 seconds." Jess shot back with a smirk.

Suddenly, the door off the kitchen opened and the girls almost fell off their stools. Nick stalked out, bedhead sticking out at all angles, dark eyes boring into Jess. He walked right up to her but didn't pause. He stood behind her.

Nick pressed his erection into Jess's back. He grabbed her shoulders and lowered his lips to her ear, speaking directly at her but looking at Cece's shocked face.

"My favourite position is standing up, with your legs wrapped around me as I thrust into you, but that almost never happens, so my second favourite and most realistic is a combination of you on top and reverse cowgirl, but not because I'm lazy, I just like to look at you have a good time so that I can remember it later. It also frees me up to use my hands to grab your tits or get you off using your clit. I go down, and I'll go down on you until you beg. Me. To. Stop." He was speaking slowly and deliberately. "WHEN we hook up it's going to last for hours, but I don't want you to be too sore because I'm going to want you the next day too, probably twice. The position I'm best in is from behind and that's how I'll cum hardest, but my first time with you I want to be missionary because I want to hold you as close as possible."

He turned her to face him, one rough hand on her smooth, shocked face.

"I think about you all the time Jess. I wonder what you taste like, if my cock will hit the back of your pussy, if you can handle me, if you'll swallow when I cum in your mouth, if you'll ever hum a silly song while you suck my dick." Jess and Cece just stared.

"But I don't talk about you this way with anybody. So if you'll excuse me, I'll be in the shower."

He took his eyes off Jess and looked up at a shocked Cece, then back to Jess. He learned down, parting her knees with his thigh, and bent his head back until he was whispering in her ear again.

"If you want to look at my face...you're welcome to join me." He spun away and didn't look back as he strutted to the shower.

Cece's body was racked with silent laughter. Jess for her part couldn't move.

"Get going!" She pushed her gently as she gathered her things. "I hope you won't be too sore tomorrow. Call me after, but this is the last time we talk about details like this!"

Dazed, Jess finally cracked a small smile and didn't even look at Cece as she half-ran into the bathroom. She pulled back the shower curtain to find a smiling Nick, hand already stroking his hard cock as water streamed down all over his body. With a huge grin, she stripped down, all the while staring at his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Jess opened the shower curtain to find Nick standing there in a steamy shower, gripping his hard cock, with a grin on his face for once. She had started stripping down but only got as far as shrugging off the cardigan over her tank top and unbuttoning her skirt. Body thrumming at Nick's words, she stepped close and took in the sight with her cheeks flushed.

They were both excited, turned on beyond belief, and noticeably, relieved. What had seemed like a complication at first - the fact that he was her roommate! - was actually what helped them get past their impasse. Funnily enough there was no faster way to make her fantasies become reality than the at-first embarrassing fact that he had overheard those desires. And now, standing in front of his commanding body, she could take him all in. They both knew that they wanted and were wanted in return. The man standing in front of her who had never relented the space he steadily claimed in her heart and her head…she could have him. Already charged from the details of her 'private' conversation with Cece, she was more than ready to do this. Sex had never seemed this simple before.

She looked into his eyes and noted the path of one lucky bead of water. After falling through his dark hair, it rode over his temple and down to his jaw line, taking the path of least resistance through his stubble. It paused for a second in the hollow under his clenched jaw, and then sped down his neck and over his collarbone. Down his chest through the small patches of hair, over his wide ribcage. This drop and the channel it was blazing traveled over his small bubble belly and then, Jess almost gasped as the water went where she herself wanted to be. Nick's regular body hair coarsened and thickened here, past his hip bones, and the drop of water disappeared into the curls of his pubic hair next to his hard cock. Smiling, she stepped forward and in one motion curled her left hand around his penis and reached her right hand up into his shower-flattened hair. A moan escaped his throat the instant he felt her hand on his erection. His own hand shakily fell away as her smaller fingers took over.

She tightened her grip with her left hand as the right lightly traced the same path the water had taken. He was entranced by her touch. Her delicate hands felt so good, no matter where they touched him. When she the drop's destination she slid her hand between his thighs to stroke his balls, enjoying the feeling of the warm water flowing off them.

Nick stood motionless and silent now. He was thrilled that even after living with her for so long, Jess could still surprise him. The raunchy talk he'd overheard was one thing. But now she had followed him into the shower. She had stepped between his legs, shirt and skirt still on, seemingly oblivious to the fact that her clothes were now clinging to her and she was getting soaking wet. She had smiled at him sweetly this whole time, but instead of being the shy girl who couldn't even say penis, she now had both her hands engaged in stroking him. AND playing with his balls, which Nick thought was really brave and exciting. When he thought about this moment, he expected it would just be all about the sex, the feeling of pleasure and stimulation. Taking her. But the fact that she was being so gutsy and forward had stirred a feeling of acceptance in him he hadn't known he was seeking. This woman was basically frolicking unabashedly in his pubic hair AND looked like she was enjoying herself. Where had she come from? Had this part of Jess been there all along?

Jess knew Nick well enough to realize that his statue act was a good thing. He was probably overwhelmed. Turning her face downwards slightly, she took advantage of his state of shock to really check out his package. The head of Nick's cock had emerged from the foreskin around it, and she could feel the warmth from the blood rushing through his shaft. She pumped up and down his length with a lazy yet firm motion, enjoying the way their height difference affected the mechanics of a standing-up hand job. She wasn't exactly reaching down to touch him - her arm could reach out naturally and she could pull his cock towards her flat stomach. Turning him slightly towards the stream of water, she watched it wash over him. His cock was slippery from the shower and as exciting as it was to touch him, she didn't think she was exactly sending waves of erotic pleasure through his body.

Looking up at his rugged face again, she lowered herself to her knees, tights giving her slight relief from the sharp tile floor. The water from the shower was now trickling through her hair and down her face, but she paid it no mind. Still wordless and still gripping his cock, she used one hand to push her soaked tank top off her shoulders.

Nick's cock stiffened as he watched Jess in further disbelief. There was no way she could realize how hot she looked right now. Her shirt was clinging to her beautiful body, but she had pulled it down so that he could see the curves of the tops of her breasts, even most of her bra. Her tits bounced a bit as she continued to stroke his cock. Nick felt his vision blur as he realized what she might be doing soon.

The fact is, he had fantasized about her many times, with increasing frequency obviously since their make out tendencies. But, it was always about what he would do to her. Where he would take her. What scenarios he could possibly dream up where he could find her naked, or get her naked, and discover and pleasure more of her every time. How the fuck was it possible that HE was the naked one right now, and that she was on her knees about to take him? It's not that his imagination couldn't manage to think about what she might do to him. It's just that he'd noticed he came far too quickly when his thoughts ventured down that path. All those mornings, nights, bored afternoons, times at the bar when he just needed to bust a nut because otherwise he couldn't concentrate…well, he didn't care if it took him 15 minutes instead of 6, when he was thinking about Jess he tried to delay his orgasms, dream as vividly as possible and work out as many different scenarios as possible where someday he might push his cock into her, hold her close, feel her heart rate climb and feel her cum around him. He wanted to see her, touch her, taste her. He pictured the curve of his own mouth against her nipples, his hands grasping her tits, his fingers spreading her pussy, always him pleasuring her and imagining how she would move beneath him. And here he was, still as stone while she looked up at him, water streaming all around her. He had invited her, but she was taking all the initiative.

When Jess leaned forward and wrapped her soft, red lips around the head of his cock, the Nick of his fantasies awakened. He stared down at her and swallowed hard. Feeling her tongue on the head of his cock, it was like no one had ever done this to him before. He reached out and brushed the hair and water away from her eyes, stroking her face with his thumb while she swirled her tongue deeper down his shaft. He hoped to god he would get to feel this again. "Jess…" he finally whispered coarsely. Hearing her name she moaned, causing his already rock-hard erection to stiffen further. Gently, she worked her way back to the tip of his head, and with a hard sucking motion, eased her lips from his penis. Those motions caused Nick to stop breathing for a moment. His balls tightened. She smiled again. "I could feel it grow in my mouth! It's getting a little big for me." Cock throbbing, Nick nodded and pulled her up to him. He kissed her lips roughly and bent forward once more, leaning into her cheek. "I've committed the image of you on your knees soaking wet to my permanent memory bank. I hope that's the last thing I picture before I die. But for our first time…" he paused, leaning harder into Jess, trying to show and tell her how much he wanted her, not just now but over and over, "…let's go somewhere more conventional?" she finished for him, and he could feel her smiling against him.

She kept her feet firmly planted between his, but he pushed her shoulders back and held her steady with one strong arm bent around her back. With his other hand he slid his fingers up under her tank top, feeling her delicate yet strong body. No matter what Jess wore she always looked so beautiful. Nick guessed it was because she had a wonderful body to work with, and yet it seemed to come so naturally to her. As much as his hand wanted to linger on her stomach, he started to peel the soaking white tank from her body. As he pulled it over her breasts he paused to stroke a rough thumb firmly over the surface, squeezing hard. She whimpered at his forceful touch. Nick felt Jess's weight shift and he had to hold her more firmly with his other arm. He couldn't suppress a smile as he realized that he, Nick Miller, could actually have this effect on her. His roomfriend, who could make him so angry, was melting in his arms.

Jess had no idea where he would touch her next. Though she had started out in control, she really didn't know what was going to happen now, or where their more 'conventional' spot might be. Knowing Nick though he likely had a plan, and he probably wasn't going to tell her. The suspense was part of the fun anyway, anticipating where his strong hands might wander next. She closed her eyes and let him carry even more of her weight. She didn't want to feel anything but him.

Nick stepped out of the stream of water and backed her gently against the shower wall for more support. Now that the warm water wasn't flowing over them, Jess's nipples stiffened and he could see goosebumps forming all over her normally smooth skin. Realizing how cold she must be, he hastened removing her wet clothes. The tank top was peeled over her head with her help, and he pushed her skirt the rest of the way down with one hand, pausing to grip her hip bone and squeeze his fingers into her upper thigh. "Mmmm" Jess moaned. Nick lowered his lips to her throat, unable to resist. "Jess..." he whispered again. So much excitement course through him, and his normally reserved nature gave way. "I've gotta tell you that I love how sexual you are." He kissed her neck again. "I think I'm going to get to know you all over again. For such a know-it-all you really seem to like someone else being in control." His voice was low and commanding, so unlike his regular self. "I guess we're both a little different when sex is involved." Not denying anything, she looked into his eyes, so close. All this talk and touching was making her ache. Sex Nick was incredible, in a totally different way than she found regular Nick to be a great guy.

Still looking up at his face, breathing the same air, Jess parted her legs wider and slid her hand down beneath the top of her tights. She was wet from the shower and her own arousal. She slowly felt around her labia, enjoying how hot and slick she was from the morning's escalating activities. Turning her head to one side, she slid her middle finger just into the entrance of her pussy. Nick drew a breath in sharply, seeing her hand move beneath her black tights. Dear god, he thought. Jess is incredible. He thought he knew her inside and out. They had been so forthcoming about their own relationship struggles, and he thought she had been pretty open about sex. But the last hour had shown him he knew nothing about Jessica Day as a sexual partner. All this time he had held back out of fear. One of the biggest fears being that their close friendship could be ruined. What did they possibly have to gain from hooking up, besides awkward sex and inevitable heartbreak?

But watching her finger herself while he held her, he saw that he knew nothing. He could not possibly project the beginning, middle, or various endings of this turn in their relationship. Intimate Jess was an entirely different person, vaulting her to a whole new level over his already favorite friend Jess. He knew he was in trouble now. Having been here, he could never choose to go back.

Nick brought his thoughts back to the present. Here was his fantasy, his beautiful beguiling roommate, cold and soaking wet and taking care of herself. As hot as this was for him to watch he knew he had to get his head back in the moment and do some? all? of the things he had promised her in the kitchen. Dropping his hand from her back he faced her square on. Just as she had done, he lowered himself to the shower floor. His thumbs rolled the top of her tights down until he could get a good grip, and he peeled them off as gently as he could. Directly in front of him he was revealing the cock-stiffening sight of Jessica's delicate hand moving over her own clit. After running his hands down the backs of her bare legs, he pushed the rest of her tights down as low as he could, and returned his hands to her thighs.

She paused her own motions then. Nick reached up and took her hand in his. She met his gaze and he stared at her with desire as he brought her fingers to his lips. He found her finger that had parted her own entrance and slipped it into his mouth. His rough tongue danced over her fingerprint and he scraped his teeth gently over the tip as he slowly sucked her finger. He continued to look into her bright eyes, which were now looking at him hungrily. Nick raised one eyebrow and then shifted his gaze towards her pussy. She knew exactly what he meant. The glorious sensations he had just sent through her body by sucking on her finger... well...

Not wasting any more time, Nick found Jess's clit easily with his tongue and tried to repeat what he had just done to her finger. This time it was harder for him to keep his composure. Her trim pubic hair felt amazing against his face. His nose pushed against her mound and he took in her womanly scent. Jess could be so silly so often that it was actually possible to forget that she was a real woman, with this mysterious secret garden that needed love and care just like any other woman's. Or better, thought Nick, remembering what he had overheard. Suddenly angry at Jess's mistreatment by Spencer, he flicked his tongue out and savoured the juices from Jess's slit. Between her arousal and him going down on her, her wetness had spread to her inner thighs, Nick's lips. His mind flashed to how turned on he wanted to get her, a future where he would get her wet from ass to pussy and he would see her cum dripping down her thighs.

She had closed her eyes, trying so hard to just take in every sensation. Nick's tongue was rough but it also penetrated hard. Having her pussy licked did not feel like she had imagined it would, and Jess was trying to catalogue exactly all the feelings so she could revisit this moment again and again. Nick's mouth was warm on her and she felt so wet, from her own growing arousal but also from the attention from Nick's mouth, so focused on pleasuring her more intensely. He seemed to be alternating flat licks of the length of her entrance with probing licks as deep as he could get, and every so often he would suck on her clit just like he had with her finger. Jess's head was lolling from side to side and she had subconsciously lifted a hand to her breast, gently stroking herself.

Nick was going to ask her how it felt but seeing her lost in arousal he thought better of it. Jess felt so wet and open. He brought his right hand higher up her thigh and started stroking her slit with his finger. Jess shuddered and he pressed hard on her clit with his tongue. "Oh god Niiiick..." she moaned nearly incomprehensibly. He could hold back no more.

"Do you like being fingered, Jessica?" She nodded. "I want to hear you say it, Jessica. Like when you didn't think I could hear you." He looked up to see her smile tightly.

"Niiick.." she rasped. He paused and pushed two fingers into her, and then held them motionless inside her while his thumb hovered over her clit. He wouldn't move until she talked.

Slowing her breathing, eyes still closed, she mumbled. "I...fucking love being fingered."

"What do you like about it?" Jess didn't answer. Nick, at the peak of arousal, tried a different tactic. "Do you like this?" he swirled his fingers inside her slowly. Jess nodded. "But I think you like this more.." he suggested as he resumed pumping two fingers in and out of her. "Uhhh.." Jess groaned and arched her back, pushing her hips into his hand. Nick's cock jumped, precum spilling out from the head. They were crazy. God, he couldn't wait to fuck her.

Still fingering her, Nick slowly rose from the shower floor. Jess's goosebumps had disappeared, her body warmed by new heat. Nick flexed his two fingers and pulled her off the wall, toward him. She stumbled into his arms. Slowing his pulses, Nick gently slid his fingers out of her pussy, rubbing her mound for a few seconds before fully pulling away. Jess hunched slightly in disappointment, and Nick couldn't hold back a smirk. "I'm not done yet." he reassured her, and reached for a towel. He tenderly blotted her hair and then wrapped her reverently in the towel, pulling her in for a kiss before grabbing his own. Kicking their discarded clothes to the corner, he then put his arms around her and walked a dazed Jess out into the hall. They stood and stared at each other. Not wanting to get Jess's bed all wet, Nick made the first move and pushed open his door, pulling her in with him. They had teased each other long enough. Now he wanted to do exactly as he had threatened from his position of power in the kitchen. Make love to her missionary style and hold her close.


End file.
